The Fire
by Grae Wolf
Summary: Scott thought that everything would be ok. That is until the fire. The pack left him all alone and he becomes an Alpha/Omega. Will he ever be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a picture and it was so sad so I decided to make the fanfic to go along with** **it.**

 **Scott**

It has only been a month. A month since I became alone. How can people tell me that I'm the true alpha if my whole pack is gone. Stiles, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Allison, Liam, Derek, Deaton, my mother, the sheriff. All gone and never coming back. I can still remember how Stiles would laugh, how Malia would smile, how Lydia would stare into nothingness and find an answer, how Kira would smile at everyone, how Liam would look so excited about almost everything, how Derek would mentor everyone, how Deaton had the advice that we almost never listened, how my mother was so at ease at everything we did, how the sheriff would ask questions about everything and how Allison would do everything for her pack. I can still hear the screams of every single one of them. I hear someone come up the stairs and I almost think that it's my mother until I remember that she's gone. I can hear my dad's heartbeat and open my door to let him in.

"We need to get going if we want to be there in time," he said. I let him lead me out and to the funeral. We got there and there were reporters that kept asking me questions.

"How did you make it out of the fire while no one else did?"

And, "How does it feel knowing that all your friends are dead while you survived?" I stopped listening after that. It felt horrible. Everyone I cared for is dead. I sat down and waited until it was time for people to start talking. When the first person started I was back at that night.

 **This is what the picture said, 'So I started thinking then I started crying. what is all these parallels between Derek and Scott mean something bigger Derek's first love dying in his arms just like Allison did with Scott the bite is a gift and everything what if does parallel mean the shows going to end the same way I kind of started with a fire in the hole pack leaving Scott alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw a picture and it was so sad so I decided to make the fanfic to go along with** **it.**

 **Scott**

 _-flashback-_

I was running late for a pack meeting. Stiles had just texted me that everyone was already there. I ran faster and got there a minute later. "Sorry I'm late. There were hunters in the woods tracking me. Had to go the long way."

"No problem," Stiles said. We sat down and started the meeting. We talked for about an hour and then hung out. We did that for two hours until Derek, Malia, Liam and I heard five heartbeats.

"Hunters," I mumbled to myself. "Get ready." I told the pack. I went outside the house and told the rest of them to stay. I got out of the house and walked toward the heartbeats. I didn't realize that I had crossed an unfinished line of mountain ash until it was too late. The hunters had thrown a wolfsbane smoke bomb into the house and tied up the humans and then set fire to the house. I was the only one that survived.

 _-end flashback-_

 **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ IT!**

 **I'm not going to make him like Peter. He's basically going to be Derek. I will have three people who survived the fire other than Scott. Put it in the reviews who you want them to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I saw a picture and it was so sad so I decided to make the fanfic to go along with** **it.**

 **Scott**

The caskets were empty. They would be filled with the right bodies when the cops got the reports back. I tuned back into the funeral when it was my turn to speak. I walked up and saw the reporters in the back listening intently. "I'm Scott McCall. My best friends, my best friend's dad, some good people that I trusted and my mother. All of them died in a house fire" was what I started with. "Stiles and John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar, Alan Deaton and Derek Hale. All good people and all dead. If you're here thinking that I will tell you how I got out, here you go. I didn't. I was in the house and I forgot something in my backpack which was with my motorcycle. I went outside and then I heard something from the woods. I went to look and see what it was. I didn't find anything so I went back. When I got there the house was in flames. I tried to save them but there was a beam blocking the door so I couldn't get it open. I called the fire department and by the time they got there it was to late. I can still remember how Stiles would laugh, how Malia would smile, how Lydia would stare into nothingness and find an answer, how Kira would smile at everyone, how Liam would look so excited about almost everything, how Derek would mentor everyone, how Deaton had the advice that we almost never listened to, how my mother was so at ease at everything we did, how the sheriff would ask questions about everything and how Allison would do everything for her friends. I can still hear the screams of every single one of them as the house was burning. I never would have survived this long if it weren't for them. The fire department only found seven bodies. We don't know if some of them got out or if the bodies were just ash. I hope and I think all of you do as well that there of them got out. The authorities are trying to find out who's bodies they found. I still miss them all and I always will but I know that they are ok wherever they are." With that I went back to my seat. The funeral went on like that with everyone going up and giving speeches until it was over. I got home am hour later. Parish was the new sheriff. He called me an hour after I got home.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Scott. I just got the reports back."

"So, who's bodies did they find?"

"They found Melissa, John, Alan, Kira, Derek, Malia and Liam. Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia might still be alive."

 **I'm sooo sorry. I literally took a hat and put all of their names in and then pulled out three random names.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw a picture and it was so sad so I decided to make the fanfic to go along with** **it.**

 **Scott**

"That's impossible. They all died in the fire. Stiles, Allison and Lydia are not alive they are dead."

"Maybe they aren't. We didn't find the bodies. They can get through Mountain Ash, can't they?"

"Yes but why would they not save the rest of the pack?"

"Maybe the hunters went in and killed the rest of the pack."

 **An hour later**

I'm walking through the woods with Parrish by my side. We are heading to the twice burned Hale house to I see if I can find a sent. Parrish got me inside the Police Line and left me alone because he needed to stall the other deputies. I walked around and as I walked I started remembering the night of the fire. What I told the cops and reporters wasn't entirely true. I did go out to my bike but I didn't hear anything a hunter came up behind me and knocked me out. I woke up a few minutes later and the house was in flames .I broke the Mountain Ash the same way I did when I became an Alpha and ran in the house. Almost everyone was already dead. I smelt wolfsbane. That's why all the shapeshifters are dead. My mother and the sheriff who I saw had both been shot were dead. Stiles, Allison and Lydia were still alive. I tried to get to them but a beam fell in my way and obscured them from my view. By the time I got around it they were gone. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a twig snap. I smelt a girl about my age with a familiar smell. I turned around with my werewolf eyes on. The girl was covered in soot and dirt. I turned off my werewolf eyes and she saw me.

"Please you have to help me!" She cried. "There was an arson fire and my entire family except for two others and one is hurt." She then recognized me. "Scott!?"

"Allison!?"

 **Allison**

I was running through the woods. I needed to find help. Stiles was hurt. I found someone and started trying to explain. I then realized who it was. "Scott!?"

"Allison!?"

"Scott!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him. "Scott, Stiles is hurt. Lydia is with him but if he doesn't get help soon he will die." He got a shocked look on his face.

"Where?" He asked.

"Follow me," was all I said.


	5. AN

**So I have this idea to write song fics for different pairings. It will be a series but each will be a different fandom. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
